


A Bones Expert

by NephthysMoon



Series: F is for Fanfic (An Alphabet Meme) [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephthysMoon/pseuds/NephthysMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls him a people-person, but he knows what he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bones Expert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpendizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jpendizzle).



> E is for Expert entry in the Alphabet Meme

"I've come to accept something," she said, startling him. He turned to face her in the car, grateful that she'd at least waited until they were stopped before making this announcement; he could remember occasions when she had just blurted out such things and he'd nearly gotten them both killed turning the wheel with his head.

"Oh?" was all he said, waiting for her continue. One thing he'd learned over the four years they'd worked together was that it was better to let her explain things in her own way than to rush her. If he did that, she'd jump over the chance to change the subject and he'd never find out what it was she wanted to say. And there was definitely something on her mind – she never initiated conversation if she didn't have something worthwhile to say.

He actually appreciated that about her. So many people would just talk to hear their own voices, but not his Bones. She would go hours without saying anything if she didn't have anything useful to contribute. It got annoying from time to time, but it was something that just made her – well, Bones.

"I'm never going to be as good at the people stuff as you are," she admitted. "And that's okay. I don't have to be the best at everything in our partnership."

"That's why it's a partnership," he said softly, accelerating as the light changed. "We complement each other, like Sweets said. We each bring our own unique skills to the table; that's why we always win." He offered her his traditional smile and waited for her answering smirk. He wasn't disappointed.

"That's exactly what I meant. You're the people expert; I'm the bones expert. I'll stay out of the interrogation room the way you stay out of the lab – well, at least the important parts," she amended, quirking her eyebrow at him.

He just smiled and nodded, accepting her decision. She might consider him a people expert, but he knew what he really was: he was a Bones expert. She just didn't realize it yet, and as long as it stayed that way, he still had the upper hand – and with it, a chance to change her mind about a few things.


End file.
